geothecreaturefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated buddy-comedy film produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2011 film Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, which was loosely based on Geo G's comic book series The Wacky Pack. It was directed again by Tim Miller, David Stinnett and Geo G., making it their second contribution to the Blur Studio film series. It was written by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler, and produced by Cat Chapman. Gabriel 2 was Blur Studio's first sequel film. This served as a crossover of the ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' series and the Hatsune Miku series. Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, Jake T. Austin, Sarah Jessica Parker, and Laurence Fishburne reprised their roles. Tara Strong, who played Bella in the first film, voiced Kagamine Len. New cast members include Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku, Hynden Walch as Kagamine Rin, Elizabeth Banks as Megurine Luka, Yuri Lowenthal as Kaito, America Ferrera as Meiko, Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek, Emma Thompson as Celia, Freddie Benedict as Adan, Julie Lemieux as Jannie and Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto. The film premiered on October 15, 2014 at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival and was released by Universal Pictures in the United States and Canada on November 21, 2014. Like its predecessor, Gabriel 2 was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its storyline and humor, and was a commercial and critical success, though it suffered competition with The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1. It was also a box office hit, having grossed over $86 million worldwide, making it the highest grossing animated film of 2014 as well as the eleventh highest-grossing film of the year overall. A third film is set for 2017 and a fourth for 2019. In addition, two spin-offs, titled Wacky Pack and Lars and The Vocaloids, were announced for 2016 and 2018 release dates. Plot A mysterious vehicle steals and ate all of the leeks from a village of leeks in Antietam Creek. Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's brother, his new assistant Hatsune Miku and the Vocaloids try to recruit Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole, to find out who ate the leeks. Gabriel refuses to help, claiming he is a adapted owner of Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars. After Roge and Cole told Gabriel and the Lars that they started the midnight party at Gabriel's room way back, they were distracted when they see that Leno will try to high jump with Roge's umbrella from the top of Gabriel's house; as Gabriel goes with Roge and Cole to the top of his house to save Leno from his act of daredevilry and he tried a long jump, but ends up crashing on the ground. Then Christina's (Gabriel's mother) car arrives, which almost hit Leno. More coming soon! Cast :Further information: List of The Wacky Pack characters *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garcia, the adapted owner of a small wacky pack, Roge, Leno and Cole. *Geo G. as Roge, the first and the leader of the wacky pack. *E.G. Daily as Leno, the second of the wacky pack. *Nicky Jones as Cole, the third of the wacky pack. *Jake T. Austin as Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's bigger brother. *Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Saki Fujita reprised her role as Miku in the Japanese version. *Hynden Walch and Tara Strong as Kagamine Rin and Len, humanoid personas voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Asami Shimoda reprised her role as Rin and Len in the Japanese version. Tara Strong also voiced Bella in the first film. *Elizabeth Banks as Megurine Luka, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Yū Asakawa reprised her role as Luka in the Japanese version. *Yuri Lowenthal as Kaito, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Naoto Fūga reprised his role as KAITO in the Japanese version. *America Ferrera as Meiko, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Meiko Haigō reprised her role as MEIKO in the Japanese version. *Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek, Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole's nemesis. *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christina Garcia, Gabriel's mother who tries to take care of her son. *Laurence Fishburne as Mel Garcia, Gabriel's father and Christina's former husband who now takes care of his son. *Ariel Winter as Desirae Garcia, Gabriel's older sister. *Frank Welker as Roxy, a Cocker Spaniel and Gabriel's pet dog. *Emma Thompson as Celia, Mel's girlfriend. *Freddie Benedict as Adan, Celia's son. *Julie Lemieux as Jannie, Celia's daughter. *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto, a friend of Gabriel. *Tim Miller as Jim the Lar, Tom the Lar, Sam the Lar, Jeff the Lar, Max the Lar, Additional Lars, Dark Lars, Hachune Miku and Tako Luka *David Stinnett as Additional Lars and Dark Lars *Ryō Hirohashi as Japanese Leno Several other characters from the first film (such as Blues, Michael, Kratos, and Pat) are only briefly mentioned. Japanese meme cameos and references In addition to the spoken roles, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 contains a number of other Japanese meme references, including characters and visual gags. The Japanese memes during the battle with Mr. Leek and the Dark Lars, in addition to those mentioned above, include: Haruhi Suzumiya, Ronald McDonald, Characters from Touhou Project, Characters from Sailor Moon, Angry German Kid, Konata Izumi from Lucky Star, Spider-Man (aka Japanese Spider-Man, Spy-Darma, Supaidā-Man, or Toei Spider-Man) from the 1970s tokusatsu television series in Japan, Bob Ross, and many others. Additionally, Naruto Uzumaki and Goku are referenced, but not seen. Production Geo G., the co-director of the film, tweeted in August 2011 that they are working on a sequel idea. After the success of the first film, the sequel was confirmed on December 1, 2011. "Yes, we are making a sequel to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack now and this time, we will have the characters staying at the main character (Gabriel)'s father's house forever," said director Tim Miller. On December 17, 2011, it was announced that Al Shier and Jeff Fowler, the writers of the first film, are returning to write the sequel. On January 19, 2012, it was announced that the sequel would be released on November 7, 2014, which was later rescheduled to November 21, 2014 (three years and three months after the release of its predecessor). In February 2012, Tim Miller, David Stinnett and Geo G. announced that they would return to direct the sequel, along with Cat Chapman producing the film. On May 15, 2012, it was announced that Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, Jake T. Austin, Sarah Jessica Parker and Laurence Fishburne were reprising their roles in the sequel. On August 19, 2012, it was announced that the Vocaloids would be having roles as supporting characters in the film. In November 2012, it was announced that Idina Menzel had join the cast to voice Hatsune Miku, while Miller confirmed in March 2013 that they had started working on the film. On May 9, 2013, concept art from the film was released. On April 9, 2014, Hynden Walch, Elizabeth Banks, Yuri Lowenthal, America Ferrera, and Rob Corddry joined the cast of the film. Tara Strong, who voiced Bella in the original film, voices Kagamine Len. According to co-director Geo G., the film is set from November 2011 (the same month and year that the first film came out in theaters) to May 2012 after the events from the first film. On September 6, 2014, the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) gave the film a PG rating, like the first film. By April 21, 2014, Keke Palmer, Anne Hathaway, and Anna Kendrick were in talks for the roles of Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru. By June 4, 2014, Palmer, Hathaway, and Kendrick had concluded animating their small roles. Zachary Gordon, the voice of Gabriel in the film, recalled, "Yeah, we have Hatsune Miku and her gang in the movie. So we will have a scene where Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku and Akita Neru (in a small role) are about to hate Miku because sometimes Miku is the enemy of Teto, Haku and Neru." By August, Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku and Akita Neru were cut from the film, with director Miller explaining it as "non-loving Hatsune Miku characters." Release Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 premiered on October 15, 2014, as a special screening at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival, and was theatrically released in the United States on November 21, 2014. The film was digitally re-mastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. The film's first official teaser trailer was released on October 4, 2013, and was attached to Geo, also by Blur Studio. Another teaser trailer was attached to The Graffiti Brothers, another Geo LTD. film, on April 18, 2014. The first full trailer was released on July 18, 2014. Home media Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 was released digitally on February 23, 2015, and will be released on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on March 17, 2015. The Blu-ray combo pack and digital release will be accompanied by a new animated short film The Wacky Time has Past. A Target exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack will include limited edition Lar and Hachune Miku toys. Marketing A viral marketing campaign for the film launched on September 14, 2013 included a lar website called Lars' World. Several merchandise were made for Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, such as toys and figurines. Universal teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 13 toys. Video game A video game based on the film, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, was released on November 19, 2014. Developed by Papaya Studio and published by Sega, the game was released for the PlayStation 3, Universal Odyssey, Starfish Marin, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U. On December 16, 2014, Geo LTD. made a own PC port of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 published by Sega and developed by Exient Entertainment. A mobile game, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Run, was released on October 12, 2014 for iOS and Android. It is an endless running game based on the film and is similar to Temple Run and Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Reception Box office Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 has grossed $124,234,671 in North America and $781,682,761 in other territories for a worldwide total of $732,235,258. The film is the highest-grossing animated film of 2014, behind How to Train Your Dragon 2 and surpassing Rio 2 and The Lego Movie, and the eleventh highest-grossing film of the year in any genre. It also was the highest-grossing opening for a sequel Geo LTD. film at the time. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 was released on November 21, 2014 across North America in 3,967 theaters of which 3,133 locations were in 3D. It earned $5.2 million from midnight screenings (Thursday) from 2,750 theatres. The film remained number one at the box office for a second week earning $36 million (down 50%). In its midnight preview, it collected $4.2 million as compared to The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1's $2 million, and on its opening day collected $34.3 million at number one, overshadowing The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, which was second with just $9.7 million. Its opening weekend is also the seventh-largest of November. In its second weekend the film maintained to No. 1 spot earning over $58.1 million and set a record for the fourth-highest 5-day Thanksgiving gross with $95.2 million behind The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 ''($82.6 million), ''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire ($109.9 million) and Frozen ($93.6 million). Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 ''earned $42.7 million during its opening weekend internationally from 3,864 screens in 26 markets where it opened at #1 in 14 of those. International opening weekend tallies of more than $5 million were witnessed in the UK ($11.84 million), Mexico ($16.96 million), Korea ($10.6 million), Russia ($9.99 million), Brazil with ($9.5 million) and Australia ($6.6 million). The film topped the box office outside North America for two non-consecutive weekends. Earning a total of $400 million, it is the highest-grossing 2014 film distributed by Universal Pictures. Critical response ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 has received generally positive reviews. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 96% based on 275 reviews with a rating average of 8.4 out of 10. The website's consensus reads: "Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 supplies a coolest animated sequel to its predecessor." On review aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film has a "generally favorable" rating score of 84 out of 100 based on 56 reviews. Guy Lodge of Variety said, "Gabriel 2 is a good looking sequel to 2011′s better-than-expected “''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'',” and it has lot of huge humor than the first one. It's more funnier than Despicable Me 2 and it's also fun for both kids and adults. The movie is awesome because it has some special things such as Hatsune Miku, her friends and more. It's way fun than its predecessor." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter stated that the film "was great and give laughter to everyone. It's one of the greatest sequels ever, along with Toy Story 2 and Shrek 2." Drew McWeeny of HitFix said, "The script by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler is about what funny things happening in this movie. Gabriel 2 has too much laughter and was made by the same team who made The Simpsons Ride at Universal Studios. The known script was the Vocaloids and awesome stuff." Accolades Soundtrack Coming soon! Sequels and spin-offs ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3'' On July 15, 2014, Geo LTD. announced a third film with a release date of November 24, 2017. On August 3, 2014, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Shier and Fowler would return to write the third film. In September 2014, Geo LTD. announced that Miller will only direct the third film. In November 2014, Zachary Gordon will not return to voice Gabriel in the third and fourth films as his voice has deepened since the releases of the first two films. ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 4'' On July 15, 2014, Geo LTD. announced a fourth film with a release date of November 29, 2019. In November 2014, Zachary Gordon will not return to voice Gabriel in the third and fourth films as his voice has deepened since the releases of the first two films. Specials In December 2014, two specials were announced. A crossover with Geo, titled Geo and the Wacky Pack, is set to be aired on NBC in May 2016. A Christmas special is set to be aired on NBC in November 2016. Spin-offs A spin-off reboot/prequel film featuring Roge, Leno, Cole and the lars as the main characters, titled Wacky Pack and Lars, was scheduled to be released on August 5, 2016, but was changed to October 7, 2016 to avoid competition with Sony Pictures Animation's untitled The Smurfs reboot. It was first announced on July 15, 2014 along with Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 and Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 4. Written by Keith Lango, it will be directed by David Stinnett and Jeff Fowler, and produced by Cat Chapman. The film will based on the first issue of The Wacky Pack. On December 24, 2014, The Hollywood Reporter revealed that, due to the popularity of the Vocaloids from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, the characters will get their own spin-off film. According to the report, Universal was targeting a August 10, 2018 release date for the spin-off. Idina Menzel is set to reprise her role of Hatsune Miku, while David Fincher, who was the co-producer of the first film, will direct the film which is being written by Tim Miller and produced by Geo G. and Al Shier. Category:Non-Geo Articles Category:Films Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Category:Geo Wiki Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures